Shadow Boxing
by Bagge
Summary: As usual, there is a need for a Defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. Pressed to find a suitable candidate, Dumbledore applies a young man of a controversial origin. His name is Merlin... Crossover. Unfinished.
1. Staff meeting

**Shadow boxing**

_As usual, there is a need for a Defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. Pressed to find a suitable candidate, Dumbledore applies a young man of a somewhat controversial origin... Crossover with Roger Zelazney's 'Books of Amber'. There will be some quite heavy spoilers for those excellent books ahead. Most of the things that doesn't belong to him belongs to Rowling. _

* * *

The paintings were eagerly gathering in the frames in the staff room of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and magic, many of them squeezing into the landscape pictures, the earliest arriving paintings - among them the fat lady and her friend Violet - sitting in a picture of a comfy sofa, and a few unfortunate seventeen century wizards having to be in a picture of a ship in storm, keeping a firm grip of the rigging as they tried to hear the words of the headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the staff table with a small cup of tea in his hand, addressing the annual staff shortage problem.

"...so despite young Potters efforts, I am sad to pronounce that mister Slughorn decline to presume his old post as a potions master. I therefore have to ask you, Serveus, to maintain that position for yet another year." Snape nodded silently, his face reflecting his disappointment. Some of the other members of the staff looked quite relieved, and one of the paintings actually made a rude gesture to the dark potion master.

"Which leaves us yet again to the tricky matter of appointing a Defence against the dark arts teacher," Dumbledore went on, taking a small sip on his tea. "As you are all aware, the ministry are allowed by Educational Decree 22 to appoint their own teacher in case I should fail to identify a suitable candidate. I fear that even if Miss Umbridge shows an eagerness I sadly to say not always can identify in the more regular members of my staff, she might be somewhat improper as a Hogwarts teacher during the circumstances."

"She's roaring mad, she is," Hagrid bellowed, making Flitwick who sat next to him jump. "Ye can't let that scum back... Mind," he added thoughtfully, "those mules back in the forest would do 'er short."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Dumbledore said, his voice slightly raised to be heard over the angry voices of the paintings, agreeing with the Care of magical creatures-teacher. "I think I have a quite clear picture of the capacities of miss Umbridge."

"Do you have any candidate at all?" Sprout asked anxiously, her newly washed hands not totally free from stains of dragon dung fertilizer and stinksap.

"Luckily, yes," Dumbledore said, hesitating a moment before continuing. "The American gentleman I have mentioned previously..."

His voice was immediately drowned in the outcry from several of the teachers. He held up the hand, trying to silence them.

"I am perfectly aware of the... difficulties, but in the situation at hand..."

"Seriously, Dumbledore," Pomfrey said, her face red. "Werewolves, Dementors, Dragons, Umbridge... and now one of Those. Do you want me to open a permanent portkey to st Mungos?'"

"The parents and governors will freak out, not to mention the ministry!" the Ancient-Rune-teacher said sharply.

"There is simply no prejudice..." Binns begun but no one paid him any attention.

"Ye can't have one of Those here with the children," Hagrid cried.

"BLOOD! DEATH!" Trewalney exclaimed.

"I must say," said Vector, usually a silent member of the staff meetings, "that I deem the desiccation somewhat rash. His kind doesn't even use our kind of magic. What would he teach the students?"

"Silence!" McGonagall snapped. "Would you prefer that toad from the ministry back? Don't you think Dumbledore has done everything in his power to find a suitable teacher? If he gives this... person his trust, I can't se why we shouldn't." Her angry speech actually managed to silence the staff, even if there was much whispering among the paintings. Dumbledore stood up.

"Thank you Minerva," he said, putting his long, delicate fingers to his temple for a moment, as if putting his thoughts together. "As I said, I am well aware of the difficulties at hand, but to be frank, the situation is such that we have to overlook earlier prejudice and see to the future. It is of utter importance that our students learn proper defence against dark arts, now as the times are what they are, and I think you all will agree that this young man will be able to teach them things they would never learn from anyone else." Pomfrey whispered something to Sprout, who nodded grimly.

"As for the conventional spells and curses which, as professor Vector so kindly reminded us, this gentleman is not in the same command of as a conventionally trained wizard, I hope I can ask you, Serveus, to fill in with those lectures." His eyes met with Snape's. The potions master nodded shortly.

"Very well, headmaster," he said icily. "But I do hope you remember what I have told you about this mans father."

"I do," Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. I know you are not agreeing with my decision, but I do hope that I still have your trust. We will hire this Merlin as a defence against dark arts teacher. I will owl him immediately."

"And much good will come from that," madam Pomfrey mumbled, but she did not peruse the issue.


	2. Merlin

_Rowling owns everything except Merlin, who is copyrighted to Zelazney. I hold the copyright to the painting of a ship in storm in the first chapter, but that's about that._

* * *

"Welcome class!" he said when everyone had settled down. "My name is Merlin and I'm from the centre of the universe." He paused a moment and then flashed them a broad smile, revealing large amounts of white teeth. " San Francisco, that is. I'm to be your teacher this year and teach you how to defend yourself against wizards and others who mean you harm. First let me tell you, that defence is in no way an exact science, but my job is to make it as close as it can be. We'll go through a number of creatures, talk strategy and you'll learn a useful spell or two. When I'm done with you, you'll be a match for most of the bad people out there. OK, any questions?"

He bent forward over the desk, flashing one of his smiles again. The Gryffindor and Slytherin six-years eyed him curiously and, given their experience of Defence teachers, cautiously. He was quite young compared to the rest of the staff, somewhere in his twenties. He wore a black wizards robe with silver borders, its sleeves not wide enough to hide the muscularity of his arms. His hair was brown and cut short. He was clean shaved and he had a deep tan. When he moved he demonstrated energy and agility.

"No? Right. Let's start with some of the basic. What's the worst that can happen?"

The students glanced at each other. After a few seconds, one of them raised his hand.

"Yes, mister..."

"Thomas, sir. And I think to die would be pretty bad."

The class giggled but their teacher nodded.

"That's true, and even if those of you who are philosophically inclined might have something to say about fate worse than death, it usually boils down to the same thing. As long as you're not dead, you might still be a threat. It doesn't matter how bad it seems - you can come back and make your enemy wish they had killed you properly the first time, or not fought you at all. However deep down you are, as long as you're alive there's always a way back up to the top." He was walking back and forth while speaking, moving his hands agitatedly. "As long as there's life, there's hope, you might say. That's the first rule you never are to forget. A point proved, I think, by this lord Voldmort I'm supposed to teach you how to defend yourself against."

The class gasped. Two of the girls let out a scream. One boy looked as if he was going to faint. Some of the students, however, sat unmoving, eyeing their teacher with renewed interest.

"Yes, I can see that he has made an impact,." Merlin said, pausing to allow the class to get in order again. "That was a very simple attack I just made, saying the name of one who's rightfully feared, and it was very successful... We'll have to work on that, but let's go on with the basics." He took a step backwards and sat down lightly on the desk.

"Now, what kind of fighting's not allowed? Yes, miss..."

"Granger, sir. The three unforgivable curses are not allowed to be used on any human being. The death curse, the torture curse and the control curse." The brown-haired witch made a tiny nod after finishing, as if confirming to herself that she had given the correct answer.

"Very good. And does that mean that you are never to use them, miss Granger?" The smile of the teacher had widened slightly. The witch suddenly seemed to be a bit uncertain.

"Well... there is a life time sentence to use these curses and..."

"Yes, but does that mean that you are never to use them?"

"Well..." her voice trailed off, and the wizard next to her raised his hand.

"Yes, mister..."

"Potter, sir," he said, looking the teacher straight in the eyes. "If you're facing an opponent prepared to use these curses on you, and you have no resort other than to use them yourself, you might not have a choice." Merlin suddenly looked very attentive.

"So, mister Potter. Does that mean that you, as a last resort, can use the unforgivable curses - even if there, as we were rightly informed of just now, is a life time sentence on doing just that?" The boy hesitated just for a moment before opening his mouth, but Merlin interrupted.

"No, I don't want to hear your answer to that question. But I want you all to think of it. If the worst came to the worst - would it be right to use illegal and highly dangerous magic to save yourself? And would you be able to do it?" He gave them a serious look.

"That is in one way the heaviest part of this subject. You don't only have to have the knowledge, the ability, the courage or whatever. You also have to have the guts. You have to be willing to hurt, maybe kill another being. And the only way you can justify it is that they would definitely have done the same to you, given the chance." He kept the serious look for a few seconds, but then flashed off one of those grins again.

"But enough of that for now. Let's do some lighter stuff, but not less important. Who of you can tell me how to perform a magic shield? That is one of the most useful tricks to... Yes, mister..."

"Malfoy, sir."

"Very well. Step forward please, mister Malfoy."

With caution, but apparently at ease with being in focus, the blond wizard stood up, producing his wand with a delicate movement. Merlin placed him in front of the classed and himself by the door.

"Now," he said, reaching inside his robes, "I'll attack you and you are to defend yourself." The wizard stood tense, wand ready, but he relaxed, a doubting grin forming as the teacher produced, not a wand as he had expected, but a bright orange muggle water-pistol. The class began laughing.

"Please, sir - you don't expect me to defend against that... thing?" he asked, shaking his head.

"If you are not, you'll be wet," Merlin answered calmly.

"That's undignified," the wizard said, drawing himself up a bit. Merlin smiled at him, approvingly.

"Well, mister Malfoy. If you want to meet a qualified attack, I actually do have a certain something prepared. But first let me see you fend of an... undignified one." And he squeezed the trigger. Malfoy was prepared, and easily rejected the water jet with his wand.

"Not bad, mister Malfoy" Merlin said. "But next time, do not re-aim my missiles into the class. Do you know any good drying spell, Potter? Good."

He pocketed the gun and straightened up.

"Now, Malfoy, you'll meet something more of a challenge. It won't hurt you if you fail, but be prepared nevertheless." Malfoy tensed again, wand ready. Merlin started to move his hands in the air in front of him in a complicated pattern. And it suddenly seemed like a new quality had been added to the air of the classroom. Something electric, filled of energy. Malfoy blinked, not taking his eyes from their teacher for a second. Suddenly Merlin said a single, strange word none of the students managed to catch, and a flash of light erupted from his hands. Malfoy desperately cried the incantation for the shield charm, but did not manage to fend of the lighting bolt totally. Part of it hit his forehead, and the amazed class could see the light spread through his body until he was emitting light like a bright firefly, his forehead glowing like a 40W bulb.

"Wonderful!" Merlin cried as he lowered his hands, and the class collectively let out their breath. He took a step forward and shook the glowing boys shoulder gently. "Had it not been for your shield, you would have been emitting light to an extent that would make you very painful to look at right now. Don't worry about the light – it'll rub of soon enough. What you did right now was one of the most important things any of you can ever learn." He turned to the class. "Malfoy here did know that an attack was coming, but he did not have any idea of its nature. Still, since he was on his toes, he managed to fend it off. That is the cue. Be prepared like the boy scouts say... Yes, what was it?" Merlin suddenly pointed at one of the boys of the class, who had been whispering something to his friends. Suddenly in focus, he looked very uncomfortable. Malfoy smirked at him.

"Uh, no sir, it was nothing."

"Speak up, boy!" Merlin said, not unkindly, but commanding. "What's your name anyway?"

"Weasley, sir. And you just reminded me of something our last Defence teacher used to say... Constant Vigilance."

Merlin laughed. A short, warm laugh. "Constant Vigilance, eh? Well put. And that was the lesson I wanted to demonstrate today. If you can please go back to your seat, mister Malfoy, and thank you for the demonstration, I think it's time for the rest of you to have some practise as well... yes, miss?" A girl in the very back of the room had risen her hand.

"Greengrass sir. Please sir, how did you do that? I thought it was impossible to do magic without a wand." Suddenly, she had the attention of the whole class. It was obvious that the question was in many of the students' mind. Merlin hesitated for a moment.

"Well, miss Greengrass... that's really a piece of heavy magic theory you are asking for, the differences between magic styles, but essentially, it boils down to how to focus power." Merlin went back to the desk and sat down again, continuing the lecture. "I suppose you know that wizards and witches of your kind... Yes, miss Granger?"

"Sir! We focus magical power into spells with the magical core of the wand as a focus, like a lens. Other than in a few odd cases, the wand is necessary. There have been experiments with other magical artefacts such as crystals, hats, sometimes even living magical creatures or magical light, but not very successful. There are magical creatures, such as house elves, which can focus magical power with the internal magic of their bodies, um..." she hesitated, giving their teacher a shy look. He smiled encouragingly at her. "...there are actually some wizards known to have done magic without a wand, especially... dark wizards known to practice forbidden, ancient magic. It is speculated that they somehow have obtained an immaterial magic focus from... strange sources." She silenced, colour on her cheeks. Merlin glanced at a roll of parchment on his desk and than nodded approval.

"Totally true. I believe you gain points for your houses for good behaviour?" Some of the students nodded. "And your house is..." (Glancing at the parchment again) "…Slytherin, is that correct, miss Granger?"

Quite a few of the students looked taken aback at this, and the brown-haired student vigorously shook her head.

"No sir! It is Gryffindor."

"Ah, sorry. My mistake. Five points to Gryffindor, then, and as for your question, miss Greengrass, it is just as miss Granger described it. To use magic other than the most basal and fundamental kind, some sort of magical focus is needed. Mine happens to be somewhat different from yours." He stood up, smilingly eyeing the class as if daring them to ask more. The students remained silent however.

"Then, as I said, it's time for the rest of you to stop just sitting and listening and get some practise yourselves. We'll do the shield charm mister Malfoy demonstrated... you all know it since earlier, I suppose... Split up in pairs and practise. I'll walk around and see how you're doing and..." he produced the water gun again, "test your reflexes. Get moving."

They spent the rest of the lecture practising the shield charm. Merlin walked around them, looking, now and then shooting at someone with his water gun. It was soon, to the Slytherins' great distress, obvious that the Gryffindors all managed the spell perfectly, while many of themselves still had trouble. Especially Crabbe and Goyle were soon soaked. At the end of the lecture Merlin silenced them again.

"Well done. Some of you still have some practising to do, but that'll be professor Snape's business to sort out." These words were greeted with an outcry from many of the students.

"Yes, I've not much practise of your kind of spells, so Snape has kindly agreed to fill in now and then to keep you in shape in that department. My lectures will focus more on the theory and strategy of defence, which is hard enough. Anyway. I hope this introduction has given you some idea of what we'll be working with the lectures to come. Just one more thing before you leave," he said, raising his hand to keep the attention of the students. How many of you are taking muggle studies?"

A few of the students raised their hands. Merlin counted them and nodded. "Good. You might see me there as well. It has been arranged for me to do some lectures in computer engineering, which I tell you can be much more exciting than the muggles know. And for the rest of you... On your toes, Constant Vigilance and all that."

He was moving his hands in that strange, gripping motion again, and the air took the same electric quality as before. Then, with a strange word, he made a tugging motion, and the air in front of the desk started to shimmer. Some of the students had gripped their wands, but most only sat and gaped. Then, it was as if a tunnel opened in the shimmering part of the air, a tunnel surrounded by rainbows, leading away as far as they could see. And something was approaching, fast, from the other end.

"Be prepared." Merlin cautioned, and the remaining students raised their wands as well. Suddenly, the approaching things had reached the classroom and plunged towards the students. The fastest were able to do the shield charm. Some simply ducked but the rest were showered in chocolate. As they realised this, and they had recovered from the first shock, they begun laughing. Some of them stuffed their pockets.

Merlin laughed as well as he went forward to pick up a pike of chocolate that had fallen on the desk. The tunnel was now gone. "Well, that's it. See you next lecture," he said as the bell rang and the students started to leave.

Malfoy was already at the door when Merlin called him back. The teacher waited until the rest of the students were gone until he talked.

"I just wanted to tell you that being able to fend off that bolt was a really good piece of magic. I hadn't actually expected you to do it." Merlin smiled warmly at the boy who was looking very pleased with the compliment. "Now" the teacher laughed in a slightly embarrassed way. "I arrived just this morning, so I haven't had time to find my way around yet. Could you show me the way to the staff room?"

Malfoy willingly agreed, and they walked out in the corridor. The student had just pointed out the gargoyles flanking the staff room door when one of the paintings on the wall, a nineteen century wizard, bent forward in his frame.

"Excuse me, but is this our new defence against the dark arts teacher I'm adressing?" He asked with dusty voice." Malfoy was just about to answer, but the reaction of his teacher totally surprised him. Merlin has suddenly jumped a step backwards, his eyes on the painting, his hands moving in the air before him. Malfoy could feel the electricity in the air, and for a moment he though he saw something silvery uncoil from Merlin's left arm.

The portrait was obviously as taken aback as the boy, because he let out a frightened yelp and hid behind the frame. For a moment Merlin stood completely unmoving, in something that resembled a fencer's stance, glaring at the picture. But then he relaxed, the electric feeling disappearing from the air.

"I'm sorry he said," laughing slightly "Magically animated painting, is it? Ingenious, what will they come up with next, eh?" The portrait retrieved himself from under the frame, quickly adjusting its wig and pointing angrily at Merlin.

"Well, that is manner, is it? Attacking with no warning or reason. In my days you would be put in the dungeon for this, sir."

"Hey, I said I,m sorry" Merlin said, laughing again, even if Malfoy didn't understand why. "Where I come from, talking pictures means trouble, so you startled me. All right?"

"Hmpf. Well, apology accepted", said the picture, somewhat calmer. "As it is, I happened to keep your position for a fair number of years in my days, and I was only intending to give you my greetings."

"Well, consider it done. I would love to stay and chat, but we'll have to save that for later." Merlin opened the door to the staff room. "Thanks for showing me the way, Malfoy. Don't get late for your next class." And with a last, suspicious glance at the portrait he closed the door.

The student waited a moment and than walked over to the portrait. The frame was empty now - the old Defence teacher obviously away to tell his friends of the incident. But in the frame Malfoy could see a burnt mark, and when he touched it he could feel that it was still warm.


	3. Sam's café

_Rowling owns everything except Merlin, who is copyrighted to Zelanzey. I hold the copyright to the painting of a ship in storm in the first chapter, and to Sam and the frog who appear in this chapters._

* * *

It was Saturday morning at Hogwarts, and the new defence against the dark arts teacher Merlin was on his way out from the Great Hall. He had just finished an early breakfast, enjoying a nice chat with professor Flitwick about the history of the school. Now he made his ways towards the front doors. He halted, however as he became aware of a ruckus in the stairs. Walking that way he saw a student sitting on the floor, calmly gathering her belongings that was scattered all around her. Her bag was torn, and around her stood three other students, laughing at her.

"What's the matter, Loony Luna! Lost something?" they taunted. She ignored them and kept picking up her tings. One of the girls gave one of the books a kick, making it go to the bottom of the stairs. It landed right in front of the approaching teacher.

"That's enough," Merlin said sternly, collecting the book. "Pick up her things for her and get lost." In the face of a teacher, the bullies didn't dare to keep up their pestering. They quickly did as he said and scampered off, but not without making some rather rude gestures to the girl on the floor.

"Thank you professor," she said with the air of one being far away. "It was a bit faster gathering my possessions with their help than without it, I suppose."

"I'm sure it was," he answered, helping her up. "You're OK?" She did not answer straight away. Instead she tilted her head to one side and stared at him with large, unblinking eyes for a while.

"You do teach well," she said, producing a smooth stone from her bag, offering it to him.

"Eh, thanks?" Merlin took the stone from her, looking at it curiously.

"What's this?"

"It's a stone that I think is rather nice," she said serenely.

He chuckled, taking a closer look at her. She had long, dirty-blond hair and big blue eyes. Something that looked like the promise of a smile that did not really emerge lurked in the corners of her mouth. Her wand was tucked behind her left ear, presumably for safe-keeping.

"Let's see. You're in my O.W.L-class, aren't you?"

"Yes, professor. In Ravenclaw. I did enjoy your lecture about different uses of the shield charm."

"Fun that you enjoyed it. Well, thanks for the stone." He pocketed it. "I'm off to have a coffee. He turned to the front doors again. She followed him.

"Are you not going to ask the house-elves to make it for you? They are really skilled in cooking, you know." With her left hand she idly twiddled her necklace. It seemed to be made by bottle-caps.

"Nope. No elves. They are nice all right, but they can't make a decent espresso for their lives... Surprisingly few creatures can. Have you eaten by the way?"

"I was not in mood for breakfast. I was going to have a read by the lake."

"Why don't you join me for a coffee then? It 's not far away?" The teacher flashed one of his smiles at her, and she nodded agree. Together they sat off over the grounds, toward the forest.

"There's no café in there," she observed as they started to walk the path under the trees.

"It's rather new," he said. They have a bit of trouble getting customers, but they make mean pastries, not to mention the coffee, and they are quite cheap. He was not looking at her, but staring at the trees. They were walking in a darker area of the forest now.

"My name is Luna," she said. "Luna Lovegood. And your is Merlin."

"Please, call me Merle," he said. "My friends do." The path took a sharp turn. They startled a small, furry animal which leapt away and hid in a stand of gigantic mushrooms.

"What was that?" Luna cried eagerly, suddenly more attentive than Merlin had seen her in all morning. He shrugged.

"I did not recognize it," she went on, sneaking towards the mushrooms. "It might have been the Blumber-hare, or the Ampleskin, or even the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"If you ask me, that was just a common Dulger," he replied absentmindedly, turning sharp left at a cross-path. The forest floor was covered with moss, and a few clean-picked animal skeletons gleamed in the soft, green light from the canopies. She narrowed her eyes, making them lose some of their dreamy appearance.

"Dulger? I have not heard of that animal. Where does it live?"

"Here, obviously," he answered, smiling at her and blinking with an eye. "You would better ask the game-keeper about it, though. He should know." They walked in silence for a few meters. The trees had yellow berries.

"I do not recognize this place," she announced. "I do not know where we are."

"We're in the forest," he said. Not far from the school. We're almost at the café now." The yellow berries were bursting around them, showering the path in glittering seeds.

"I have walked a lot in the forest, and I have never been her before," she was looking around, curiously.

"It's not a very usually visited part of the forest... oh, wait a second." They stopped in the track and waited as a caterpillar, large as a small dog, wriggled over the path. When it was gone they went on. The trees were less dense now and a soft, orange sun-light was shining over them.

"I suppose that makes the café a rather bad business" she observed and he nodded "Is it the spiders that runs it?"

"What?" he looked a bit startled.

"The gigantic spiders. They live in the forest. I figured since the café is located in such an unusual part of the forest, it might be because the owners are a bit unusual." She spook in casual voice, as if discussing the weather and not gigantic spiders running a café. He looked rather amused.

"Yeah, sure! Spiders. Clever of you to guess." He turned from the path and turned to the right, behind a bush with bright blue flowers. She followed, and after just a few steps they were on a new track, a bit larger than the previous. The dust was pink. They walked in silence for a while and crossed a small brook, balancing on a plank someone had placed there. The grass on the other side was moving slightly, even if there was no wind.

"What..." she begun, but he interrupted.

"There is the café. Looks like they found themselves another customer too."

Her gaze followed his finger, and in the trunk of a gigantic tree she saw what seemed to be a common high-street café, complete with a large window with a company logo, round, high tables and an electric sign. One of the tables was occupied with what looked quite a lot like a big frog, but with human proportions of his body. He wore a suit and read a paper which turned out to be " Forest times". He nodded to them as they got closer and returned to his paper. Merlin rapped on the window, and he and Luna took a table. The door opened and out came a man-sized spider. It was dressed in what looked like trousers, a shirt and apron, but modified to fit eight legs. On its head was a little paper hat with the same logo as on the window.

"Hi Merle," he said with a high pitched voice. "The usual?" He started to wipe the table with a cloth.

"Hi Sam! Yeah. Make the espresso double though. And give miss Lovegood here what she wants as well." The spider turned his attention to the blond witch, who was staring around with an air of amazement.

"Is this real?" she whispered.

"Sometimes I wonder, dear," Sam said, clicking with his jaws. "The location's nice enough, and I don't mind that the customers are a bit scarce. But the taxes are killing us."

"No respect for the small business," croaked the frog.

"I recommend the pastries," said Merlin.

"Eh..." Luna said.

"And maybe a soda to drink. You're not into coffee, are you?"

"Eh... soda and pastries will be fine, but..."

"It'll be out in a sec," Sam said, walking back through the door. Merlin leant backwards in his chairs, looking at the forests. Luna took a few deep breaths and tapped herself on her head. Then she looked around again. She opened her mouth as if to say something, and then closed it again. She blinked, and then opened her big, silvery eyes again. She turned to her teacher.

"This is not an ordinary place," she stated.

"Not at all," he answered. "They do all their baking themselves, for one thing. And it's always clean and fresh."

"That was not what I meant. I have never been served soda by a spider before."

"If the soda's good, does it really matter?" He put the hands behind his head, yawning. She thought it over.

"I suppose not... but I really would like to know what's going on."

"Hey, don't we all?" he chuckled. "The best we can hope for is a few clues as we go along." They sat silent for a little while, then Sam returned with a plastic tray. Luna got a soda and Merlin got espresso in a paper cup. They both got a pastry which seemed to be filled with vegetables and smelled wonderfully. Suddenly Luna realized how hungry she was. They started to eat.

"So, you enjoy school?" He asked, sipping on his coffee.

"Oh yes," she answered and shot the frog a glance. "I feel like belonging somewhere. And the grey lady is nice."

"The grey lady?"

"She is our ghost. Ravenclaw's. She is sort of looking after us. And I think she likes me, even if the other students do not."

"Pity," he said. "Can't win them all, I suppose".

"I would like to have friends," she went on with no trace of embarrassment. "Everything is much more enjoyable if you do."

"Yup." Merlin took another bite of his pastry. "What do your parents do?"

"Father is publishing a magazine, and mother is dead." She glanced at the forest for a second. "It is sad" she added. "What do your parents do?"

"Mine? Oh, that's a good question really... but well, my mother's a witch, and a damned good one as well... sorry for the swearing," he added. She smiled at him and tapped her right ear.

"The word floated out of my ears again, so I took no harm. What does your father do?" Merlin busied himself with the coffee before thoughtfully answering.

"No one knows really. Might be dead, but I don't think so. He's a tough man. Exiled more likely."

"That's sad." She lent forward, eyes filled by sympathy and touched his hands. He gave her one of his patented grins.

"I suppose... but I didn't really know him. Who knows, I might even go after him when I'm finished here."

"You will only stay one year."

"Yes, that was the plan. But how did you know? Did the headmaster say so?"

"No, but all our defence teachers stay only one year. Some people think there is a curse over the position, but it is really because the walls surrounding your classroom are filled by wandering migeons, urging those who stay there too long to move on." She saw his amused expression and added: "That was in the Quibbler a few issues back. My father's magazine. Wait..." she started to rummage in her bag, producing a torn issue of the Quibbler.

They spent another hour or so friendly chatting about the content of the magazine and life at Hogwarts. When they were done with the pastries they ordered ice-cream. Merlin had another espresso. She told him about Hogsmeade and which stores to go to and which to avoid, how to deal with Peeves, and what she thought of the different subjects. He told her about his previous work at a software design company in America, what he though of Europe and about some of the creatures he had planned to bring up in the defence class. They then discussed the Quibbler article cautioning that the musical group 'the Weird Sisters' were really a band of goblins under poly-juice disguise, at which point Sam leaned over their table and gave a little speech about Goblin treachery. When the ice cream was eaten as well Merlin said they would better return to the castle. He produced some money from a pocket and seemed to rub it over his arm before putting it on the table. Luna looked at it.

"These are not Galleons."

"You don't expect spiders to take galleons or pounds, are you?" Merlin answered as he stood up.

"Bad exchange rate," Sam agreed. "See you soon, Merle."

"Yeah. Take care."

They walked back past the moving grass and over the brook. Luna seemed to have accepted that weird things were going on, because she didn't comment on the exotic scenery, not even when a tree that was standing in the way uprooted itself and walked away. They were just emerging from the forest, not far from Hagrid's cabin, when Merlin abruptly halted.

"What..." she began, but he held up his hand, silencing her. He stood with an attentive expression, staring out in nothing as if listening to something. Then he began to speak.

"Not at all, dear brother. It's my day off." He was silent for a moment and then went on. "As a teacher as a matter of fact... Magic... No, in the same shadow... Yes... And I trust you're fine... Well. Thank you."

"Merlin..." Luna said but he caught her eye and shook his head.

"Well... I suspect nothing less... Maybe..." He fell silent again for a few seconds. "Consider it done, then. Please give my dear mother my greetings... Till next time." And he turned to Luna.

"Sorry about that. Long distance call."

"Telepathic communication?" she asked curiously. "That is really advance magic, you know."

"Yeah, something of that sort," he agreed as they started to walk towards the castle again. "And it is fairly advanced."

"Will we learn it in your class?"

"I'm afraid not. It's a bit to complicated... and it's not really part of the subject, is it?"

"I suppose not," she answered, back in her dreamy state. Then she added as in afterthought: "I will not be able to find that café again, will I?"

"No," he smiled, "so please don't try."

"I won't," she promised. "But maybe I could come with you again, some day?"

"Sure. Next Saturday. I try to visit Sam regularly, if only to keep him in business."

"Thank you," she said serenely, then she turned and started to walk towards the lake, where the giant squid was splashing around.

Merlin chuckled for himself and went back to the castle.

* * *

The students were gathering eagerly in the corridor outside the defence classroom. This was their third week with Merlin, and the lessons had not become less interesting than the first. They had spent some more time with the shield spell, and then Merlin had had them using it for a number of purposes. They had used it to deflect spells back at the attacker or other targets (much like Malfoy had done with the water-jet in their first lesson) or to enclose the spell and sort of conserve it. They had used it to move small object around (something some of the students were very unconvinced of since they knew perfectly good levitation spells for that), and to deliver a counter-blow to their opponent. As Merlin explained it - "You can have a spell for every opportunity, or one spell for everything. The second way is certainly faster. The trick is to know how to do much with a little". When finally leaving the shield charm, they went on to pure tactics, such as how to approach an enemy, how to divide your forces and what to do when you lost your wand. ("If you're in a fight between wizards, their will be plenty of wands around. Just put your head down and wait for the opportunity to get one"). Next, Merlin had hinted that they would start with some highly dangerous creatures.

However, when the door opened it was not Merlin in the doorway. It was Snape.

"Everyone inside. Now," he hissed and returned into the classroom. The curtains were drawn and the room was considerable more gloomy than they were used to. Snape stood at the desk, glaring at them. No one made a sound.

"Since you as usual are lacking a competent defence against the dark arts teacher, I have agreed to spend my preciously rare spare time on the tedious task of trying to put some knowledge into your incredibly thick skulls," he said in a low, deadly voice. "A decision I know I am likely to regret very soon, when Potter is making one of his usual stunts to ruin the lesson, or Granger makes one of her usual silly speeches to steal the attention, or when Longbottom attempts to do anything at all." He paused a moment to make sure his taunts had desired effect. The Gryffindors sat fuming, but remained silent. The Slytherins smirked.

"So, instead of enjoying a moment of very well deserved spare time, I will now demonstrate how to perform the spells and curses necessary to stand even a small chance when encountering the Dark Arts. For your sake, I do strongly advise you to pay attention, even if I from experience know that it is too much to ask from some of you lot, especially from the mandatory Weasley that seems to pester every single year of this sorry school."

Ron was dark red in his face, but managed, together with his friends, to remain calm. They knew very well what Snape's lectures were like, and had no intention on giving him the pleasure to take points from Gryffindor this early in the year.

The lesson was spent practising spells, and they started with non-verbal inaction. To Snape's disappointment, the Gryffindors were learning fast, most of them being ahead of the Slytherins. At the end of the lecture he silenced them, walking to the blackboard.

"Pathetic performances from most of you. First year students would have beaten you in a duel. Now, for homework for my next lecture, a six-foot essay on the following subject."

Obvious to the groans he tapped the blackboard with his wand, smiling slightly when he heard the grunts of disbelief as the students read the words that had appeared.

_'Demons, traits and defence, with special emphasis on how to recognize them.' _


	4. Demons, traits and defence

_The ship in storm, the frog and Sam's café belong to me. Merlin belongs to Zelazney. The rest belongs to Rowling._

* * *

Merlin swept into the classroom, a few minutes late. The class silently filled in after him.

"Sorry about that," he said when everyone had taken their seat. "I was out and forgot about the time. Anyway. Enjoyed Snape's lecture last time? Learnt anything useful?" A few of the students nodded slightly, the other sat unmoving, following his every move with their eyes.

"Come on. Speak up!" Merlin waited a few seconds, but when yet no one made a sound he shrugged and turned to the blackboard.

"Well, he sure seems to know how to keep the classes in control. I maybe should ask him for a trick or two... OK, today we're going to start with magical creatures. As I understand it, you've already learnt quite a lot on this subject, both from my predecessors and from... Hagrid, is it? The game-keeper?" He let his glance sweep over the class, but again no one said anything.

"So, since you have dealt with what you are most prone to encounter already, I'll start with a few creatures you hopefully never will encounter, but if you do will be better off knowing a thing or two about. You know, I haven't really planned these lessons yet, so if you have any favourite creatures, this is the time to tell me."

He paused in front of the silent class again, looking more carefully at his students. They all sat very still in their seats, regarding him very attentively. He too stood silent for a moment, then sat down on his desk, chuckling slightly.

"Ah, come on class. Tell me. What on earth did Snape do to you? I haven't seen you this silent since the first day. Someone? Anyone?" The class exchanged uncomfortable glances, but after a few seconds Malfoy raised his hand.

"Sir! We were practicing curses and non-verbal incantation." He paused for a moment, hesitating whether to continue or not, but then he said, a bit faster then usual; "and we got homework. We are to write about... demons." He shut his mouth with a snap and regarded the teacher as if frightened for his reaction. The rest of the class eyed him even more attentively than before. Merlin sat with a blank expression for a few seconds, then started to laugh softly.

"He did, did he? Very well, I had thought of laying low on the demons for a while, but they'll make as good a start as any creature. Have any of you done the essay already... Miss Granger of course. No one else?" He turned to the slightly pale Granger with one of his warm smiles.

"Then, Granger, I'm sure Snape won't mind if you help your friends with the homework. Please tell us a few facts about demons."

The brown-haired witch swallowed and gave the boys next to her a short look, as if pleading for support. Then she started to talk.

"Demons, sir, are beings from beyond our world. They visit it sometimes, but they seem to prefer their own realms. They seem to be able to come and go as they like. It is known that wizards sometimes attempts to summon and control them, but the effects are usually disastrous. Their intentions are quite often surprisingly neutral, they don't seem to care much about human affairs... they are known to fight quite a lot among themselves... Eh... the demons are usually quite grotesque in appearance with huge claws and teeth, spiky tails and scaly skin. However, they are s...s..." She took a deep breath and gave her teacher a short, frightened glance before focusing on the blackboard instead.

"...They are shape shifters, sir, and can thus take any appearance they like, including a human one. This is a total transformation. They are humans in every biological sense, down to every organ and muscle, but they are generally physically superior to most humans. Tougher, faster, stronger... Eh... they are known to be very able magicians, using the prime chaos forces that surround them as a magical lens. Eh... they don't need a wand as we do..." her voice trailed off, and she joined the rest of the class in a silence that was growing more tense at the second. Merlin, taking no notice, nodded approval.

"Very good indeed, miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me, for five points more, anything about how to recognize a demon?" No one made any move to speak, but after a few seconds Granger raised her hand again.

"Sir! Demons can, as I said, take any shape, but even in human form they are usually... remarkable. Muscular, handsome..." a small red spot appeared on her otherwise pale cheeks "...attractive, really. They have extraordinary physics, they can heal faster than humans, and of course do all sort of things humans can't. If a demon stays long enough in one place, it starts to alter reality. Small things change, like the shade of the grass, or the sky, or the dialect of the local people... Their magical ability sometimes betrays them, as they can do things no one else is able to. They can summon magical powers from the primal chaos itself, which can appear like something of a magical thunderstorm with lighting bolts that are alive... There is not really any simple way to tell if someone is a daemon. You have to look for the details and put it together..." Her voice trailed off again.

Merlin stood up and took a step forward, towards the class, standing with his hands in his shoulders.

"Five more points to Gryffindor, then. And I would really like to learn after this lesson where you found that description of the primal chaos, miss Granger. It was most descriptive, and I'm sure that it can't be found in your ordinary textbooks..." He hesitated for a moment, and then went on, thoughtfully.

"Tell me, do I understand it correctly that one of my predecessors turned out to be a werewolf?" The class looked even more startled by this, but a few of them nodded.

"And is it true as I heard that... someone had you writing an essay on werewolves, in the hope that you would recognize him for what he was?" This time, only Granger nodded, the rest of the class sat as petrified, staring at their teacher with wide eyes.

Merlin waited a fair number of seconds before flashing off his widest grin so far. "So, how many of you think I'm a demon. Raise a hand!"

The class was in shock. No one dared to even whisper, but a lot of glances were exchanged, saying quite a lot. Merlin stood grinning, waiting. After almost half a minute, Granger slowly raised her hand, not daring to meet Merlin's eyes. Then, a pale Slytherin boy named Nott raised his hand too. A few more seconds passed, then Malfoy raised his hand, and Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode and Parkinson joined him. Merlin's grin widened even more.

"I see... Five points to your respective houses for each of you who have raised your hand. I must say that I'm very impressed. I have spent seven years in this world without being noticed. Even at a wizard's school, I thought I would have been able to do it for a year, but I only lasted three weeks. Very good." He chuckled at their shocked expressions.

"Yes, I am a demon. Son of Corwin of Amber and Dara of the Courts of Chaos. From an earth point of view, you might say these are the extreme poles of existence, both inhabited by demons. When I do magic, I use the primal chaos as a magical lens, just as Granger described it... and as for shape shifting..." Suddenly his face started to melt. The scared students could see muscles and bone move under his skin, which became scaly and gray. The seams of the robe tore open when his body grew bigger. They could see a pair of leathery wings emerge from his back. His face was now more like that of a gargoyle than of a human, a large mouth filled with huge fangs, his hands spurting claws, a pointy tail growing from his back. His large, fiery eyes regarded the terrified students.

"As for defence," the demon roared. "We demons can be killed, as anyone else, by brute force or by magic, but we're a lot tougher then humans, and we usually have magical as well as other defences." His horrible mouth formed what seemed to be a sneer, but maybe was a smile after all. "Growing up with other demons gives us a natural sense of paranoia, you see, and it's more than likely that any demon you might encounter have more than one trick up their sleeve. If you're ever unfortunate enough to encounter a demon, I strongly advice you to run like hell." He started to laugh, and at that, the students finally lost it and started to run for the exit.

"Class dismissed," the demon growled after them.


	5. Meeting with the headmaster

_The ship in storm, the frog and Sam's café belong to me. Merlin and any reference to Amber and the Courts of Chaos, as well as those who dwell there, belongs to Zelazney. The rest belong to Rowling._

* * *

I sat in the headmaster's office, back in human shape, sipping on a cup of tea he had offered me. Around us were a large number of those creepy paintings, spying at us. The headmaster himself sat behind a desk that was covered with parchment, with the slightly tired look of anyone with staff responsibility. Every now and then, an owl flew into the room to add to the parchment pile.

Also he was sipping on a cup of tea.

"This is must unfortunately, Merlin," he said, regarding me over his glasses. I nodded.

"I had hoped keeping your origin secret to avoid just this parental reaction," he added, nodding at the pile of parchments with the slightest hint of disapproval in his voice. I shrugged.

"Granger already knew, and Nott too, I suspect. Malfoy would have found out quite soon as well, and Lovegood in the year below was on the track. If Snape hadn't ordered them to write that essay, it might have taken another month or so, but eventually they would've found out. I just thought it was better to spill it straight away then have them whispering behind my back for the rest of the term."

"Yes, I can see that, and I have already spoken to Serveus about his unfortunate choice of essay, but still - the damage is done and we have to deal with it."

"Throw out that non-human from the noble halls of Hogwarts," one of the paintings roared. I ignored it, and so did Dumbledore.

"Very well, headmaster," I said. It's your decision. Like I said when you appointed me, this is pretty much my wander-jahre. An European vacation. Taking it easy and meeting some interesting people, sort of thing. I planned to be away in a year anyway, but if you feel the need to get rid of me already, it's not a problem really." He held up his hand and shook his head.

"Not at all, Merlin. What I said when we first talked still apply. I need someone to teach these children how to defend themselves against the dark arts, and your lessons so far has proved beyond need that you are the one. I will have to consult the governors and... answer some letters I suppose," - another tired glance at the ever-adding pile of parchments - "But to be frank, ultimately the decision, as well as the power to enforce it, lies with me. And I ask you to stay." I nodded.

"Sure! It's not like I want to leave. The kids are nice and the place is amazing. Honestly, had I known about this hidden wizarding community before, I might just as well have studied magic as computer science when I came to this shadow." He smiled at me.

"Ah, yes. I meant to ask you about that special muggle-studies project you are working with. It progresses fine, I take it?"

"It takes time," I answered, relaxing a bit as the tension of the previous boss-to-misbehaving-employee-chat ebbed away. "Most of the students of that course are born into wizard families, and many of them don't even know what electricity is. But I've managed to sort out the most promising students, and attract some of the muggleborn as you call them, for some after-lecture work. So it progresses. We're still only in the basic computing stage, but they're learning fast enough, and I hope that by Christmas we'll be able to start with some hybrid magic-technology stuff. That's when it will be exiting."

"That is nice," he said, putting down his cup with a gesture telling that my time with him was over. "Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have too much to do. I would appreciate if you could restrain from scaring the students for a few weeks. It would make my task much easier." I stood up.

"With my subject, I cannot promise anything, headmaster."

And I left. The portraits were muttering insults after me. Damned. Those damned talking, thinking portraits. They reminded me way to much of trumps. It was like having constant contact with persons you don't know, or trust. I wondered just how hard it would be to turn such a portrait into a trump. What a perfect device for spying...

Walking down the corridor I could see the students throwing me small, scared glances, then quickly looking away. I chuckled. It would be an interesting task to regain their trust after this. A good exercise, I concluded. Any moron can scare people, but to befriend them is a skill much harder, and much more rewarding. Incidentally it was also a skill few of my relatives possessed, and everything that can give an edge...

That is how an upbringing in Chaos makes you think, I'm afraid.

The Courts of Chaos. Yes, that's were I'm born, at one of the poles of existence. From a shadow point of view I suppose that makes me a demon, even if I use that word differently. I feel like a human, but I can well understand those who disagree. Anyway. My mother, Dara, was enjoying some really weird adventures with my father-to-be, Corwin, prince of the other pole of existence. Amber. These adventures resulted in a terrible war where many of my relatives died, in the change of ruler of Amber and in the destruction of half of the universe. It also resulted in me. Mum wanted a son with the blood of both poles, able to use the powers of both sides and ultimately to claim the throne of Amber. Unfortunately, certain events - most of them caused by my dad - undid that particular plan of hers. Instead, my uncle was made king of Amber, my dad disappeared under mystic circumstances and I was left with something as luxurious as the freedom of a choice of what to do with my life.

My choice was to go to this particular shadow, home of my dad for many years, and study computer science. After school I tagged along, working for a software company, doing some weird experiments where I mixed magic, computing and the basic forces of the universe. I also enjoyed the company of friends - something that was only to scarce in the Courts - and a relationship with a girl named Julia which, unfortunately, did not end as well as it had started. In all, it had been a happy time. Now, however, I had felt it was time to move on. Cleaning out my flat, drinking a goodbye beer with my old mate Luke, writing a note to Julia (to cowardly to face her again and say goodbye properly), telling my almost sobbing boss that I would quit no matter how much he offered me, I took the plane to Amsterdam, planning to do nothing much but hiking along for a while and watch the sceneries.

It was in a pub in Antwerpen I met the witch. A Duch girl, brown hair, around her twenties, a simply adorable little nose. Her name was Anna. We shared a... quite interesting evening, but then she did certain things I didn't know that humans of this shadows were able to. She really scared the crap out of me, and I of her when I did my own stuff. In hindsight, had we not made these shows to impress each other, it could still have been magic, if of another, more human kind. As it was, we ended up at her place, sharing a coffee and talking. Just talking. We were both fascinated of the other's magic, and we both learnt quite a few things that night. Through her I got in touch with the wizarding world of this shadow, and it fascinated me a lot. After a while, I learnt about the teacher vacancy of this English magic school and thought, what the crap? I wrote to the headmaster from a German owl-post-central and after a few weeks of hesitation from his side, I was hired. Now, I had been here for almost three full weeks before being nailed down as a demon. I opened the door to my room and stepped inside. I had a feeling my wander-jahre would turn out to be most interesting.


	6. Ghosts from past and present

_The ship in storm, the frog and Sam's café belong to me. Merlin belongs to Roger Zelazney. The rest belongs to Rowling._

* * *

I sat at Sam's café, that silly spider-run café I had found in the shadows, sipping on an espresso. I smiled at the memory of how I first came across it. It had just been a whim from my side to invite the student, Luna, for the walk, and then she gave me the suggestion to let a spider be in charge. It was of course no match to make it so that the owner knew me. That is basic shadow-manipulation, anyone from Chaos could do it. A bit harder was to explain for myself why I had returned, and why I had brought Luna with me. House-elves or not, there were certainly easier ways for me to get an espresso, and bringing a student through shadows was definitely not in obedience with the headmasters request of not upsetting things further. Taking a bit of my pastry, I came to the conclusion that I simply enjoyed getting away from the school for a while, and also that I enjoyed the company of Luna. She was sitting next to me, reading the Quibbler with a concentrated frown while eating a sandwich. Sam was in the background, doing whatever café-owners do in the background.

"Anything good in this issue?" I asked, more to say something than out of real curiosity.

"Well yes!" she said with the far-away voice of her, looking up and carefully putting down her sandwich on her plate. Butter-side down for some reason. "It says that the current defence against dark arts teacher of Hogwarts is demon in disguise, plotting against Dumbledore."

"That'd be me?"

"Indeed," she said contently, then tilting her head to one side she regarded me with a thoughtful stare. "I think I will have to write a letter to father and correct him. You are clearly not in disguise." This amused me more than I would have thought. I laughed. She laughed too.

"But I am a daemon."

"I know. You said so in the lecture a few weeks ago. The same day you taught us about the tactics of wand-less fighting, remember?"

"So what about the plotting?" I asked, emptying my mug.

"The article does not go into details. I will have to wait for a follow-up issue to be able to give you are proper answer."

"You could ask me," I suggested. She suddenly started to smile with her whole face.

"Why, what a wonderfully imaginative idea, Merle. How ARE you plotting against Dumbledore?"

"In a very inefficient way, I think," I chuckled. "But tell me Luna, now when you know from your father that I'm a plotting daemon, how comes you still don't mind following me to this café?"

She regarded me with a raised eyebrow in silence for awhile before answering.

"Why should I?"

I chuckled again. I couldn't help it.

"No idea really. But I'm glad that you don't."

I took a sip from the new mug that had appeared on the table. Good ol' service-minded Sam. Yes, I reflected. I did like Luna. She had a way of thinking in loops and quirks that made it almost impossible to follow her train of thoughts and that made a chat with her like a mental adventure bath. But she was interesting all the time, and I thought I could feel something from my own childhood reflected in her loneliness. That was why I kept taking her through shadows, to this place. Just for the two of us to have a few nice moments in peace and good company, and maybe to help her get away from the bullies of the school now and then...

"Merle," she said, looking up from her sandwich. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where are we?"

...or as an experiment, I suddenly realized.

"We are at Sam's café," I answered, knowing that was not the answer she was looking for.

"Yes, I know that," she said, now giving me her full attention, something she rarely did. "But where is that? We walk only like ten minutes from Hogwarts. There is no place as this within that distance. I know the forest, Merle. I have been walking there for years. When we walk to the café, we only walk a few hundred meters before we leave the forest I know. What is this place? How do we get here? Please Merle, tell me."

_"Please Merle, tell me," she had said. "Where was that place. That cave, that waterfall? Where did you take me that night? I promise not to tell anyone. Not a soul. Whatever secret you have, whatever background, I will not betray you if you can only trust me. Please, tell me."_

The memory made me shudder. Yes, that had been the beginning of the end. Julia never forgave me for not trusting her, but what could I have said? 'I'm a demon, baby, and from my point of view, you are like a figment of my imagination.' No, that wouldn't have been well received. Was that why I was bringing this girl through shadows as well, to try how she would react to the same temptation and frustration as Julia? I did not like the prospect of my reasons being so selfish and - admittedly - pointless, but I knew myself well enough to know that it might very well be true.

I sighed and gave Luna a smile, but I didn't put much feeling in it.

"Sorry, Luna. I won't tell you. And the answer wouldn't make much sense anyway. Let's just say that I'm a demon and can do all sort of stuff, and leave it there."

She was not leaving it there. She was still staring at me, her large eyes unblinking. Her sandwich was forgotten.

"Is this your world? The demon world?" she asked with a clear tone of curiosity in her voice.

"Nope. Far from it."

"But it _is_ another world, is it not? How else could you be the only one able to go here?"

"Yes and no. In a way, I suppose. But this is pointless. There's no need for you to know this. You would probably not understand it anyway." (Which was exactly the wrong thing to tell a curious teenager, I realized the moment after I had sad it). Abruptly I stood up.

"Time to go back." I found a gallon in my pocket and, rubbing it over the invisible Frakir, coiled around my left arm, turned it into the slightly thinner, richly engraved coin of this shadow. I put it on the table and, abandoning my coffee, started to walk. Luna quickly gathered her things and followed me.

"I am sorry to have insulted you, Merle," she said sincerely and a bit out of breath when she had caught up with me. I grunted something non-committing and kept walking.

"I only want to know where we are, that is all," she went on. Still, I didn't answer. We were now crossing the brook. I took a shortcut towards Hogwarts, leading her through an area with pine trees and slowly drifting clouds of ants.

"It's only that since you took me to the café, I thought that maybe you would trust me enough to..."

Damned.

I stopped, brushing away some of the ants that came to close and turned to Luna.

"Listen Luna. It's not that. I do trust you. It's just that some of the principles of the universe are a bit too much for a fifteen year old girl to handle. Trust _me_ when I tell you that you'll be happier if you don't push it any further."

She had halted as well. Now she was standing very still on the path, regarding me silently. Her head slightly bent. I realized that I had shouted and I knew that I had taken something away of both her trust in me, as well as her good mood. I only hoped that that was the only thing I had made her loose. I tried not to think of Julia. I smiled at Luna and put a hand on her shoulder. For a moment, she stood unmoving as a statue, but then she relaxed and nodded slightly.

"Can I ask you just one thing, Merle?" she said with her eyes focused somewhere behind me.

"Go ahead then," I sighed.

"Do you think Sam has anything to do with the Rotfang Conspiracy?"

I didn't even try to hide my surprise, and she smiled at me. A knowing little smile. I laughed and the tension was gone. Releasing the grip of her shoulder I shook my head.

"Nah, not ol' Sam. He's too much of a pragmatic to get involved in the big schemes, and besides, he has his business to think of."

"That is good," said Luna, and we started to walk again. Everything was fine.

Everything was fine, but nothing was forgotten. And we both knew that.

I parted from Luna in the castle. She was walking towards her dormitory, and I went to the staffroom. Walking through Binns - the history teaching ghost - I made my way over to the fireplace and picked up a copy of the Daily Telegraph. I sat down in an armchair and started to read. The paper was filled by creepy animated pictures, but these at least did not talk as the portraits did. The articles were all about the war and the government's actions, but I did not care. I only wanted to sit down for a moment and sort my thoughts. Funny. Who could have thought that a cup of coffee with a student would have brought up the whole Julia-thing? Maybe it was time to leave this shadow and move on after all. I decided not to hang around after my year here was finished. Sure, the place was fascinating enough but I didn't want to get rooted. And I had other business to attend to. Now when Ghostwheel was about to be operational...

"Do you mind if I sit down," a dry voice next to me said. I looked up and met the sour eyes of my help-teacher, Snape. I smiled at him, a happy, carefree smile that should irritate him.

"Not at all Serveus. Please, take a seat." I indicated the chair next to mine and he sat down, looking irritated.

"Thank you. I trust that the students have not annoyed you to death yet?"

"Oh no. They are a nice bunch of rascals. Clever enough, and eager to learn. There are a few among my six-years I wouldn't want to face in a duel." That was a lie of course, but I liked the sound of it. He did not smile.

"There are a number in that class I would prefer not to face at all," he answered dryly. "However I have some duties that can hardly be neglected. Next weekend there will be a small dinner held by the students of the Slytherin house, and I as their head am naturally expected to attend. I have been asked to invite you as well."

"Really?" I said, still smiling, but this time not faking it. "How nice of them. Of course I'll come. Is there any certain dress code or anything such?"

"Dress robes are usually expected, but as long as you are... decent, there will be no comments," he answered.

"Understood! May I ask you something else?"

He gave me a thoughtful look, his face blank. We had actually never discussed how he gave away my secret identity to the school a few weeks back. Did he expect me to bring it up now? Was he nervous? Those things are always good to know about those you are dealing with. But he did not give anything away.

"Feel free," he answered.

"What do you think of the war and all that?" I indicated the newspaper. "Are we gonna win or what?" Again he gave me a long, thoughtful look before answering.

"There are a lot of wizards and witches who feels that the ministries actions are not enough to put an end to the Dark Lords plans," he said. "Indeed, some feel that it would be a good thing to change the current power holders of the community."

"Really?"

"As I said. Yet other feels that as long as Dumbledore still is alive and able, we have nothing to fear."

"And what do you think?"

"I think that events will have to run themselves to their end, as is the usual state of things. And now if you excuse me, I have some bad excuses for essays to mark."

He stood up, gave me a short nod and left. I picked up the newspaper again but I did not read it. Is there really anything such as the usual state of things?


	7. Those little things

_The ship in storm, the frog and Sam's café belong to me. Merlin and Flora belong to Zelazney. The rest belongs to Rowling._

* * *

The boy in front of me was looking more like a chimney sweep from one of Dicken's more realistic novels than a Hogwarts student, being covered from hair to feet with a black, sticky substance. But still, from that black layer of goo he was radiating an air of happiness. His eyes twinkled and his grin was almost as wide as his head.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. "Totally wicked. Did you see how it exploded, sir?"

"Er... yes!" I answered. "And it wasn't supposed to have done that. Are you OK?"

"What? Sure! It was wicked! And look, I'm all black. Cool!"

Shaking my head I reflected that boys are boys, whether wizards or muggles or demons. I summoned my Logrus sign - the sign of primal chaos - and used it to fish out a rag and a bucket of water from shadows. I gave it to the still babbling boy.

"Here, Creevey. Try to get the worst to come off."

I left the boy to clean himself and turned to the rest of the class.

"OK, anyone knows what Creevey did wrong?" A few hands were raised. "Dean?"

"Didn't use the transformator, sir. Too high voltage."

"Yes, that's true and... yes Abott."

"Mixed up the incantations sir. He left the magic to run wild."

"Yup. Could easily have become dangerous instead of sticky. And... Finch-Fletchley?"

"The programming was incomplete. He didn't add any end to the loop. It could've been running forever."

"True... The questions is maybe, do anyone know what Creevey did right?"

Giggles followed. I shot a glance at the still (rather ineffectively) cleaning boy, but he didn't seem to have been offended by that insult. Good. I focused my attention to the rest of the muggle-studies class again. We stood in a small dungeon room, cramped with bits and pieces of tools, cables, electrical equipment, magical ingredients and other things of equal weirdness. A number of gadgets of different proportions and shapes were placed on small tables in the middle of the room, and around them the students were assembled. In one corner was a large generator, contently running by itself. It had been hell of a job to get electricity to work at Hogwarts (and if my little generator would ever have found its way to muggle community it would have caused a fair number of professors in physics to be either very, very exited or very, very depressed, or both). I enjoyed this class, much more so than the defence-classes that were to be my main occupation. The students were eager and interested, I could use a hands-on, fooling-around approach that were much more exciting than the common class-room teaching, and some of my students actually showed real promise. I stretched out a hand and ruffled Creevey in the hair, earning a handful of goo in the process.

"What he did right was to try, to experiment. Sometimes you have to dare, to tinker, take a chance and face the consequences. However, even for how much I would like you all to develop an independent, experimental mind I would also like you to get you out of here in one piece, so from now on, no one is to connect anything to electricity until they have checked with me, OK?" They murmured agree. "Then get back to work."

They did go back to work. I slowly revolved around the table. Dean and Finnigan were trying to solder some kind of cylinder to the device, carefully measuring the angle to the main bulk of their machine. Finch-Fletchley was working on his own, eagerly typing code on a keyboard connected to something that in one way was an ordinary PC, in another way was something different altogether. I shot a glance over his shoulder and pointed out a spelling mistake. He would undoubtly have noticed it soon enough on his own, but it never hurts to gain a bit of credit. Turpin and Abott worked on a beautiful design, a device consisting of what seemed to be made mostly of slowly flowing molten glass, held together by a magnetic field. To tell the truth, I don't think they had thought much about what to do with it except for making it pretty, but who am I to suggest there is anything wrong with that? And then there was...

"Sir! Please, can you show me that flow-chart again? I'm sure I'll get it this time. Please?"

I fired my warmest smile. The pleading in the voice was obvious, and I could very well understand why. Having been raised by pure-blood wizards who knew everything about charms and transfiguration, but nothing at all about electricity, this class was really something to bite on.

"Sure, Weasley. There's no hurry. Let's take it from the beginning." I sat down on the chair and produced a piece of paper and a ball-pen from my pocket (there's no way I was going to slosh about with a quill if I didn't have to). "OK. This is the power-source, the generator. From this the electrons go through the copper cable. Electrons do go through copper, but not plastic and rubber, that's how we keep them were we want them..."

Again, through the basics of electromagnetism and beginners wiring practice. I tried to be as pedagogic as I could, but there was really a lot to cover. I gave it about ten minutes before I concluded it was time to give the other some attention and Weasley some time to mull over what I had said. I turned back to Creevey who was now moderately clean and was trying to repair his devastated device.

"You can as well throw away the turbine," I told him. "And better add a new hair of unicorn as well. That one is rather dirty... as are you too by the way. Take a good shower after this."

"Sure, sir!" he laughed and saluted. "Hey, sir, what about adding a magnetic coil around the unicorn hair? Then I can put some more electricity to the turbine and synchronize them."

"Well, you could of course. But why?"

"No idea, would be cool!" he answered, smiling with his whole face. I shook my head and made a mental note of adding a safety switch to his permanently re-designed gadget before next lecture. I shot a glance at my wrist-watch.

"OK, class. Time to put your things away. We'll continue next week."

"Aw, sir!" Finch-Fletchley protested. "Just another fifteen minutes? I'm on to something now."

"Then you have a week to think it over. Or you can design the code on paper and put in into the machine next time. Now it's time to..." and I was interrupted.

"I MADE IT!" Weasley cried, jumping up and down. "LOOK EVERYONE! IT WORKS! IT REALLY DOES! I MADE IT!" The class was staring. I couldn't help laughing. The sight of the red-head jumping up and down, excited to the point of hysteria, radiating of proudness and relief, over the fact that she after weeks of frustration and failures finally had managed to connect a set of diodes to the generator, making them blink in pattern, was somehow very heart-warming. I knew how much it meant to her. In a class where her friends were making audio recorders and computers or even stranger devices, she had been hopelessly left behind already from the start, hardly able to put a plug in the socket or change a bulb. But she had stayed and worked really hard to understand the theory of it all, and slowly, inch by inch, learnt things that the smallest muggle child could have done in its sleep. Now she had finally managed to construct a device of her own, if admittedly small and insignificant. The triumph was her and her alone.

"Very good, Weasley," I said as the class gathered closer to have a better look.

"Cool!" Creevey said with no hint whatsoever of irony in his voice. "Hey, that one in the middle's green."

"Very good, Ginny. A fine design," Dean said, giving her a quick hug, and I realized from the look she gave him that he had earned himself a fair amount of gratitude from the girl. I let them fuss around her device for a few minutes before reminding them that they lecture was over. Reluctantly they packed away and started to leave. Weasley trailed behind.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes, what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering... my dad is really a fan of muggle artefacts, and he's really interested in what we learn in this class... he would be really glad to see this thing I made... I couldn't send it to him, could I?" I smiled at her.

"Sorry, Weasley, It just wouldn't work without electricity, and it's not designed to fit in a muggle socket." She looked disappointed.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot..."

"But why not invite him here?" I asked. "It's not that I mind parents joining the lectures, and he might find some of the things we do amusing."

"I really could?" she asked breathlessly? "He'd love it. Thank you very much." She ran after her friends, still on a happiness-trip from her triumph. I laughed for myself and turned off the generator, checking that everything was all right, allowing myself a few moments of reflection. Weasley would probably never be anything but an amateurish tinkerer, at best, but some of the others were showing promise. Real promise. Especially Finch-Fletchley would probably in his time give this conservative wizarding world of theirs quite a start when his gadgets were to fulfil their true potential. It was almost that I wished to hang around to watch it happen. Almost. I glanced at my wrist-watch again. I had about an hour to get ready for the Slyterhin party and still had to get rid of the goo from my hand. Those little things we teachers have to deal with, I pondered as I made my way to the bath room.

About fifteen minutes later in my own room I was admiring myself in the mirror. I had conjured up several sets of dress robes from the shadows and was now trying them. Naturally, I looked handsome in all of them, but I wanted a set that made me look elegant as well as handsome. To tell the truth, I was a bit nervous. I had been to some company lunches and student dinners in San Francisco of course, but this was England and the old school. I didn't want to make a fool of myself by eating with the wrong fork or anything like that. A thought struck me. I dismissed it but it came back. Why not? It wasn't like I had anything to hide, and it was a while ago since we were in touch. So I walked over to the desk, produced a pack of cards from my pocket and sat down to sort out the right trump.

Trumps. I have no idea who first started to make them, but I have gained of few hints of trump artistry being practised for a very, very long time. Indeed, the fact that they are used in both Chaos and Amber indicates that the secret was known already before the first rebellion. They are a practical means of communication and transport, as well as a really ingenious way of manipulating shadows. Most of us have our own deck at hand at all times. Mine was differing somewhat from the others in that I draw most of my trumps myself and thus used my own style. In appearance they resembled playing cards, or rather tarot cards. Fortune reading is a favourite past time in the family, after all.

The trump I had chosen showed the image of a woman. She wore a blue-green dress that left her shoulders bare. Her hair was long hair and its colour something of a cross between sunset clouds and the outer edge of a candle flame in an otherwise dark room. Her eyes were blue, blue as Lake Erie at three o'clock on a cloudless summer afternoon. In the background could be seen a statue in Greek style. I took the card in both hands and started to concentrate on it, looking deeper into the picture, trying not to look at the picture of the woman, but rather the woman itself. I could feel the coldness of the trump, could feel the shadows bend. Nothing... nothing... nothing... contact!

She stood on a street, dressed in a more practical dress than the one she wore in the picture. A golden dagger was hanging at her side. The street seemed busy as people dressed in renaissance outfits hurriedly walked past her. She had halted and was now looking at me, smiling.

"Merlin! What a pleasant surprise. Do you want to come through?"

"No thanks, Flora" I said, returning her smile. "This is just a quick call. Do you have the time?"

"Of course. Let me just..." And she walked a few step to the side, keeping the contact. "How's my favourite nephew?"

"I'm just fine, thank you very much. I am still in the shadow Earth, but I finished school."

"Yes I heard. Top grades, Random told me. Congratulations. So what are you doing now?" She was leaning elegantly against a wall, looking - as always - charming. I tried to catch another glimpse of the background to guess where she was, but I didn't get much hints. The fashion indicated Amber, or the neighbouring shadows, but it was hard to tell for sure.

"I'm working as a teacher, really," I said. "In England. Ever been there?"

"Of course! I spent the better part of the eighteen century in England and France. Wonderful places. I like the people."

"So do I. Well, the reason I ask is that I'm invited to a dinner tonight and I was going to ask you for some advice. Is there any certain etiquette to be addressed? How should I behave?" She laughed.

"Why, Merlin. So sweet. Calling your auntie for some etiquette hints. Tell me, is there a girl involved?"

"Uh, no. It's the students that are giving a dinner. This is one of the old-style boarding schools, so I figured their dinners parties might involve something more than just throwing beer at each other."

"Don't be too sure..." she smirked. "But anyway, since you have endured some of the dinners here in Amber - I mean the official dinners, not the ones where the king sit in his old underpants and complains about hangover - well, anyway, since you have been to some of those, you should be prepared for everything England can throw at you. If you're in doubt, just relax and let someone else do the first move. Also, since you are dealing with students, it might be wise to let someone else take the first bite of everything."

"You make it sound easy"

"Well it is really. Which school is it?"

"You have probably not heard of it. It's a magic school, called..." Suddenly, her eyes were very wide.

"Not Hogwarts, certainly? I thought you were doing computing stuff in shadow Earth."

"You know about Hogwarts?" I asked surprised. "I didn't even know there was magic in this shadow until I ran right into it by mistake."

"Yes, they are rather successive about it, aren't they? But listen Merlin, this is important. How did you find Hogwarts?" The urge in her voice made a tiny alarm bell ring in my head.

"Er, it's a long story, really. But as I said, it was just by pure chance I found out about it at all. Why?"

"Are you sure it was an accident, Merlin? It wasn't a setup? You weren't led into it?"

I thought back to that evening at the pub. It had seemed random enough to me. It had certainly been I who started to talk to Anna, rather then the other way around, but of course, if she was good at it...

"What're you hinting, Flora? Why should someone at Hogwarts want to set me up? I told you, I've never met these people before."

She was regarded me carefully, undoubtly occupied with the favourite family game - decide how much I know, decide how much to tell me, forsee my reactions...

"I was at Hogwarts not fully thirty years ago, Earth time," she said, hesitating a moment and then continuing, "with your... father." I started.

"What? Corwin was here? What did he do? Why? Why would anyone want to set me up because of that?"

"I know little of his actions at Hogwarts," she said. But as you know I was... looking after your father now and then during his period of... confusion." I snorted but she went on. "At the time, he had been to England for almost a year and I thought I would take a look at what he was doing. So I went to England and found out that he had contact with the magic users. I was curious, because he had never been interested in magic before. I spent some months snooping around, but I never really found out much about what he was up to. I met the current headmaster by the way, a nice man named Dumbledore."

"He's still headmaster. But that doesn't tell me much, Flora. Why would anyone set me up because of something my father might have done? You must have learnt something of his dealings here." She shook her head.

"For all I knew, he might only have been snooping around just as I. He was a curious nature, after all, and it's very possible that he first at that time found out about the wizards and wanted to learn more. But your father easily makes enemies as I'm sure you remember. Just be careful, OK?"

"You aren't telling me very useful things."

"I'm sorry, but that is all I have. He went back to the states a few months later, and I followed him."

I was silent, not knowing what to say. I tried to focus my thoughts. _So, father had been here. Why should that come as a surprise to me? He has lived in this world for hundreds of years. The surprising part should be if I could find a place where he had never been. But still..._

"I'm sorry to ruin your good mood," Flora said. "I know that Corwin's a sensitive topic, but I just thought I should mention this since you work among the wizards."

"It's OK," I said. "It's interesting to learn what the old man was up to in his days... I suppose no one has heard..."

"No Merlin. He's still gone." I nodded.

"Well, thanks anyway, and thanks for the hints about the dinner. It'll be fun."

"Don't mention it. When you come to Amber next time, please come by and drink wine with me."

"I will."

"See you."

"See you."

And the contact was broken. Slowly and carefully I put her trump back in the case and placed it in my pocket. I stood up and glanced at in the mirror. This would do.

Absentmindedly I started my descent to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. My mind was spinning. Father had been here. Not a long time ago either. And Flora had hinted he had been involved in something sinister. Well, not a bad guess since he usually was, but still...

Suddenly I felt a bit home-sick. Not home as in Chaos, though, or rather, not home as in Mother. My father was not a popular topic with her. Strange. I had rarely met the man, but still he had changed my life that day after the war when he told me his tale. I had travelled here, to his shadow, partly to get to know him. And now it seemed like I had a new opportunity to do so. I barely glanced at the pale boy who opened the door to the Slytherin common room for me. The room was scrupulously clean and decorated in green and silver. The students stood by their chairs, smart, neat and nervous. Professor Snape, dressed all in black and with not a single strand of hair out of place stood at one of the short sides of the tables. The other was meant for me. Every single pair of eyes in the room was locked on me. Those little things we teachers have to deal with, I pondered.


	8. The Slytherin dinner party

_The ship in storm, the frog and Sam's café belong to me. Merlin and Flora belong to Zelazney. The rest belongs to Rowling._

_

* * *

_

I enjoyed myself to the fullest on that dinner. They served me boiled student in a sauce of tension, flavoured with power struggle and just a tiny hint of fear. The wine was superb and tasted of intrigues. How much I felt at home among these Slytherins.

"Pass the sauce, if please Goyle." A quick glance at his master Malfoy before daring to. Me smiling "Thank you very much, you are an obedient student." He looks proud for a moment, then hesitantly. Was it a compliment? An insult? His companion Crabbe shots him a jealous glance. How I enjoy this! The pecking order is so obvious. And so important. And for this dinner I'm in the centre of it all. Snape sits dark and eats in silence. Regarding, remembering. Judging most likely. Woe on the student who crosses Snape. Malfoy, the prince of the bullies, sits on my right side. Regarding his class-mates. Once or twice he throws a warning glance at someone who is getting a bit too much attention, once or twice he gives a rewarding little smile to someone who has laughed at his jokes. I smiles at them all, regards, enjoys.

The conversation is polite and careful. A few students make short speeches, talking about the greatness of Slytherin, the importance of traditions and the importance of proper education in the _relevant_ subjects. The last one an attempt to flatter me and my defence class. A bit dangerous considering that Snape regards me as an impostor. Or is it maybe a needle at me? A little hint that Snape would have done a better job? Dangerous as well. Ah well.

"If I want some more wine? Why, certainly, Malfoy. I would be delighted." And then a strange creature enters. Only a few feet high and with a snout as a piglet, its face wrinkled and shrunken. It is dressed in what looks like a pillowcase, and it carries a wine cooler in both hands, a frosty bottleneck sticking up over the top. What is that? Malfoy glances at it. "Oh, it is just a house-elf. Don't bother about it, Professor." And I don't. The wine is good and I say so.

I regard them all, once in turn. Most of them are in Malfoy's pocket. Crabbe and Goyle, certainly. Bullstrode as well. Parkinson too. A little crush there, I would say, or maybe just her way of getting close to power. Nott on the other hand... Interesting case. He sits silent and pale. Only speaks when spoken to, and very polite. But he's all attention, all ears and eyes. I smile at him. He looks scared.

"I really must compliment you, Nott. Your performance in my class is... remarkable." He regards me with fearful eyes. A quick glance at Malfoy. Oh yes, this boy is a survivor and he knows the importance of keeping his head down. He's in the attention of the whole table now, and that means trouble. He forces a smile in return and answers. A short "Thank you, sir." I stretch the silence a few seconds, but then I take pity on him. "But I've never had such an... inspired student as you Malfoy," and the attention leaves Nott who gives me an almost thankful look. Malfoy looks proud. "I'm not talking only about the spells, everyone can learn them given practise," no reaction from Snape. "But the way of thinking. They way to understand the possibilities at hand at make the most of them. Yes, I'm impressed."

I stretch a bit forward, catching Snape's attention. "Hey, Serveus!" A sour look.

"What can I do for you?" The students hold their breath.

"I wonder if I might ask you a favour." He is all attention and I feel a childish joy in being the one who currently is in charge of the dinner conversation. I suppress a laugh.

"Could you take the class at next double lesson? I want to try some stuff with the students individually, so I need someone to entertain the rest of them. You wouldn't mind, would you?" And I get the look telling exactly how much he would mind, but he remains polite.

"I would very much like to but unfortunately," he almost spits out the last word, "my duties are required elsewhere. Your classes, important as they are, take quite a toll of my time as it is. It is my sad duty to answer your question in a negative way." I note that some of the students look slightly relieved. Not looking forward to being taught by the head of their house, are they?

"Ah, well. Some other time then. I do hope your other duties will be performed with the same perfection as what work I have seen you undertake here." I smile and he at least makes the attempt. Draco looks scared. Just a moment. Does he know or suspect what duties Snape are referring to? Maybe.

I lean back in my chair, drinking the wine, exchanging a few polite words with the house-ghost, baron this-or-that. I don't pay much attention to ghost. In my experience the living can usually give you enough to bother about. I surprises a small laughter when I reach the conclusion to which that certain train of thought leads. I suppose my father's tale should have thought me otherwise. The dead can indeed give you hell of trouble. But the baron is polite enough and frankly seems to be just as uninterested in me as I am in him.

When the dinner is eaten and all polite little insults delivered we all sit and wait for someone in the top to make the decision that the dinner is over. It is Snape who finally stands up and announces that everyone will go to bed. I see quite a lot of relieved faces. When I start to move towards the door, however, I'm intercepted by Malfoy.

"Sir! I do wonder if I could ask you a favour."

"Fire away!" I answer, feeling high in spirit.

"I do have an invitation for you from Narcissa Malfoy, my mother, to visit our house for a small tea party at Christmas. We would both very much appreciate if you could attend."

There is something in his voice, and in his eyes. I look closer. Yes, he tries to maintain his carefree air of the dinner, but underneath the surface he seems anxious. Afraid?

"Really? That's an honour. And why, if I may ask?"

"My mother would be very pleased to be able to talk to you and in person compliment you on your teaching." A bit to thick of flattering for my taste, but I can sense the tension in his voice. He really wants me to come. Why, I wonder.

"Of course, Malfoy! I'll love to. Please tell your mother that I look forward to see her." Is there relief? Hard to tell. Suddenly I'm feeling a bit generous and bend forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looks surprised.

"I just wanted to tell you that I really meant what I said about your defence qualities. You're a natural." I don't give him time to decide what I'm up to or formulate an answer, I just flash him a smile, say good night and walk out, leaving a quite confused boy behind.

I walk up the corridor in good mood. Even whistles a little tune. As it happens I become aware of another midnight stroller, a bit further up the corridor. As I come closer I recognize him as the headmaster. He's wearing a long nightgown, in the same colour as his beard, and a plainly stupid nightcap. However, it suits him and I greet him politely.

"Ah! Good evening, Merlin," he says, smiling at me. "I do trust you enjoyed your dinner at the Slytherin house."

"I appreciated it very much, thanks for asking," I say, smiling back at him. "I'm sure some of those students will reach far."

"Indeed," he answers, and do I trace a hint of sadness in his voice?

"The Malfoy boy, for example. Great mind, high ambitions. No stopping him, I would say."

"Yes," he says. "I understand that young Malfoy has made an impression in your class. I would appreciate your opinion of him."

"My opinion in what matter?" I ask a bit taken aback. He regards me calmly, those friendly, yet all seeing eyes locked at my own.

"Young Malfoy is going through a lot of stress at the moment. His father is sentenced to prison, and he himself is experiencing doubt in many of the values and beliefs he so far has nurtured. Taken into account his situation as an important part of the social life of this school, I think it is fair to say that he has a lot to handle."

"Oh," I answer, not really knowing what to say. But the headmaster waits for me to go on, so I do. "Well, I can't really say that I have known much about his private life. But he performs well enough at my class, and he seems to do well enough with his friends as well. So far, he seems to be able to deal with stuff." He smiles faintly then, and suddenly he looks very, very old.

"Thank you very much Merlin. I am glad to hear that he fares well. However, I would like to ask you, as a teacher as well as a man that has gained the trust of this boy, to do what you can to look after him. Draco Malfoy will need that in due time." Again his eyes locks mine, and I honestly don't know what to say. But sure, I mean, why not?

"Of course!" I therefore answer. "I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thank you very much, Merlin," he says and starts to walk again. I'm about to go on up the corridor when he stops, chuckling slightly.

"Oh. I thought I would be able to get to the kitchen myself this time. There is simply no evading these elves." Curiously I turn around to look, and surely enough I see one of those little snouty buggers approaching, carrying a large cup with a steaming content.

"The elves are stalking you with tea?" I ask curiously. He chuckles again.

"Hot chocolate, rather. The staffs know that I usually seek a cup of that draught at night time, so they have taken up the habit of bringing it to me. Sometimes I manage to slip down to the kitchen myself without having to bother them about it, but they are really helpful... Thank you Winky. You are most kind." He bends down to receive the cup from the elf, and while doing so he winches slightly, making me look closer. Suddenly I realize that one of his arms is severely damaged, as if being subjected to acid.

"What..." I begin, but he shakes his head.

"One of many work related risks with being headmaster of this school, I am afraid. I do wish you a good night, Merlin".

"Oh... OK. Good night, then." I start to walk, knowing when I'm put off.

"Incidentally," he says a few steps later "Could I please ask you to escort miss Lovegood to her dormitory?"

"OK," I answer, waiting for him to continue, but he only says "thank you" and walks away. I look after him for a while, but then I go on as well. Strange man.

Sure enough, only a few steps later, I see Luna. She wanders dreamily through the corridors, her wand, emitting a pale light, tucked away behind her left ear. She waves happily at me.

"Hello Merle"

"Good evening, Luna," I says, approaching her. "It's after curfew, you know?"

"Why, is it already? Time flies," she answers, looking around with an air of faint curiosity. I try not to smile, not totally succeeding.

"And students are not allowed to be outside their dormitories after curfew."

"Indeed so," she firmly agrees. "That rule is posted as four hundred and twenty-seven on mister Filch' list of rules and forbidder items, right between the ban on the fanged frisbee and the prohibition of bringing kelpies into the school." I actually am intrigued by this.

"Why exactly is that forbidden?"

"There were some rather surprising events at a time when kelpies were kept as pets in the wells and in the lake, and even in the toilets. I don't think anyone have them as pets any longer."

"I shouldn't think so. I seem to recall that they can be at least thirty feet long."

"Oh, even more than that," she says enthusiastically, her eyes suddenly less dreamy and more attentive. "There was an issue in the Quibbler a while ago about..." she starts to open her bag, but I interrupt her.

"If we for a moment resume the discussion about curfew, Luna, I seem to notice that there indeed _is_ a student out of bed, in spite of the rule that precedes the rule about kelpies." She regards me with interest. Big silvery eyes.

"Really? I have not seen any." And there I can't contain the laughter any longer. She laughs too.

"Come on Luna, let's go back to your dorm," I say when I'm finished laughing. She nods agree and we start to walk.

"An absolutely clever idea, Merle. And maybe the student that is out should return too."

"Yeah," I agree. "I should think so."

I walk her up to the Ravenclaw dormitory and bids her goodnight. As I find my way back to my own room, I pass the ghost of a lady in a strict, Elizabethan dress who greets me and whom I greet in return, which is absolutely fitting since all nightly encounters should come in triplets.


End file.
